Familia y separación
by Manu259
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto 'Recuerdos de niñez' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas'. No soy muy bueno para dar resúmenes así que tan solo lo voy a dejar así, el que quiera leer es mas que bienvenido.


**Familia y separación**

 **Hola al que este leyendo y gracias por darte una vuelta por este fic.**

 **Antes que nada quiero decir que este fic participa en el reto "Recuerdos de niñez" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".**

 **Lo siguiente, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de Road y también la primera vez que escribo algo de tragedia así que puede que no esté muy bien hecho, si tienen algún consejo donde pueda mejorar por favor déjenlo en un review o con un PM que son más que bienvenidos.**

 **También hay algunas palabras en japonés dentro de esto simplemente porque me gusta agregarlas, si hay alguna que no entienden dejo una descripción de cada palabra al final.**

 **Una cosa más esto pasa más o menos después que se presenten todos los Noé pero antes de que Allen se vaya de la Orden por el incidente con Apocryphos (creo que así se escribía)**

 **Creo que eso es todo así que los dejo con el fic, espero les guste.**

* * *

En el arca de los Noé.

Tikki estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos negros mientras que fumaba un cigarrillo, él no estaba solo caminando sin motivo sino hacia una puerta en particular que abrió al llegar.

Lo que estaba del otro lado era un cuarto negro pero no las paredes o el techo que eran de ese color sino más bien que todo parecía ser un vacío excepto por el piso que era de cuadros purpura y blanco, muchos juguetes desparramados por el suelo y algunas sillas y mesas.

-Supuse que estarías aquí Road, ¿otra vez jugando?- Tikki preguntó de forma tranquila.

De la nada apareció la antes mencionada detrás de él.

-Así es Tikki- Ella dijo alegre habiéndole dado un susto de no ser porque ya estaba esperándolo. –Ahora mismo estoy viendo lo que hará un corredor al que amenace-.

En el techo, o lo que sería el techo, se ve una pantalla mostrando a un hombre de entre 40 y 50 años sentado en un escritorio, sosteniéndose la cabeza como si estuviera pensando desesperadamente en algo.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Tikki pregunto con un tono desinteresado.

-No mucho, solo que si no lograba conseguir 100 personas nuevas para convertir en akuma en dos semanas lo torturaría eternamente por ser incompetente- Road respondió alegremente contradiciendo el ambiente que generó la respuesta que dio.

-Ya veo-. Tikki respondió buscando una silla donde sentarse.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí Tikki?- Road pregunto agarrando otra silla y sentándose frente a él.

-Jasdero y Devito estaban haciendo de las suyas y necesitaba alejarme- Tikki dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía una expresión cansada.

-Jajaja, sí que son distintos al anterior- Road dijo mirando hacia arriba mientras hacía equilibrio para no caerse de la silla.

'Hm, ahora que lo pienso' Tikki se dijo a sí mismo.

-Road ¿exactamente cuándo te convertiste en Noé?-

-¿Le estas preguntando a una dama su edad?, eso no se hace Tikki-. Road respondió con una expresión de broma mientras movía un dedo como si estuviera enseñando una importante lección.

-Pero solo desde la anterior, ¿o acaso pensaste que era una oba-chan?-

-Sin duda no lo pareces-. 'Tanto en apariencia como en personalidad' Tikki agrego en su mente.

-Tan solo me dio curiosidad, tú ya estabas antes que cualquiera de nosotros reencarnara después de todo-

-Eso es cierto, si quieres te puedo contar sobre cómo me convertí en Noé-

Tikki no tenía ningún interés particular en escuchar eso pero como tenía que hacer tiempo hasta que Jasdevi se calmara y no había mucho que hacer, sin mencionar que Road probablemente empezaría a molestarlo hasta que aceptara solo por el gusto de hacerlo, termino asintiendo y acomodándose para escuchar la historia.

-Muy bien, hace mucho, mucho tiempo-. Road comenzó.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no eras una oba-chan-. Y fue interrumpida.

-Urusai-. Road dijo antes de seguir.

* * *

Flashback.

Se ve una mansión coloreada de varios tonos de gris y de columnas blancas rodeada de un jardín hasta donde el ojo puede ver repleto de flores.

En lo que parecía ser el comedor, debido al candelabro que colgaba del techo y la gran mesa, una niña de alrededor de 12 o 13 años con cabello morado y piel pálida, usando un vestido blanco, estaba almorzando.

-¿Otou-sama y Okaa-sama no vendrán?- La niña preguntó a una persona parada detrás de ella.

-Los amos salieron temprano luego de desayunar, dijeron que no volverán hasta el anochecer-. El hombre que le respondió tendría entre 40 y 50 años y vestía ropas de mayordomo.

-Ya veo-. La niña continuó con su comida en silencio y con ese mismo silencio dejo la mesa y se fue a su habitación, que no era más que una cama, un ropero y un espejo con paredes blancas.

-Que aburrimiento-. La niña dijo para luego dejar salir un suspiro. 'Me preguntó si habrá algo divertido que pueda hacer'.

Pensando eso fue a acostarse a su cama, pensó en dormir durante un rato y luego de unos minutos parecía que el sueño la iba a alcanzar cuando su frente empezó a doler.

Se levantó sobresaltada mientras se sostenía la frente y trataba de que el dolor se le pasara sin éxito alguno, al bajar una de sus manos se dio cuenta que había sangre en ella y corrió hacia el espejo, lo que vio en su frente eran unas marcas de cruz, al principio sintió pánico pero no tuvo tiempo para eso debido a una voz que vino desde detrás de ella.

-Conque tu eres la nueva Noé- La niña se dio la vuelta pero no entendió que veía.

Lo que apareció en su habitación no parecía una persona, entre sus rasgos estaba una piel gris, un gran abrigo con un sombrero de copa, unos anteojos y una enorme sonrisa que no podría llamarse humana por no hablar de su apariencia general que parecía ser una especie de caricatura, además sostenía un paraguas en sobre su hombro.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo la aparición sin que su sonrisa dejara de estar ahí, ni siquiera cuando hablo.

-¿Q-quién eres?- La niña preguntó.

-Oh, pero que malos modales, debí haberme presentado antes-. Por su forma de hablar parecía alegre. –Yo soy el Conde del Milenio, mucho gusto en conocerte, Ojou-san-.

-¿Conde ya terminó?- Otra voz se escuchó en la habitación desde detrás del llamado Conde del Milenio.

-Espera un poco Nea, apenas me estaba presentando-. Le respondió todavía con la misma forma alegre de hablar.

-Perdón, perdón-. El llamado Nea dijo terminando ese intercambio de palabras.

Al que el Conde llamó Nea se veía mucho más como un humano, parecía relativamente joven con cabello oscuro y corto, su piel era gris y sus ojos amarillos, llevaba puesto una camisa de vestir, chaleco, un pañuelo y abrigo con guantes blancos, por ultimo tenía una línea de marcas de cruz en su frente.

-Esas marcas-. La niña reaccionó al verlas dándose cuenta que eran idénticas a las que vio en su espejo.

-Oh, ¿te gustan?- Nea preguntó sonriendo. –Se llaman estigmas significan que eres parte de la familia Noé- Esto último lo dijo apuntando con su dedo índice a su frente.

-¿La familia Noé?- La niña preguntó hablando con un tono más familiar, por algún motivo no sentía miedo al ver a dos desconocidos en su habitación.

-Parece que todavía no has despertado del todo-. El Conde dijo observando a la niña. –Bueno, solo debemos esperar, ¿por qué no hablamos un poco mientras tanto?- Cuando dijo esto una especie de puerta blanca se abrió detrás de él.

-¿Vamos?- El Conde preguntó indicando con un brazo que pasara.

La niña asintió y camino hacia la puerta.

Del otro lado había un cuarto completamente blanco, eso incluía un sillón, una mesa con algunas sillas y un piano, era literalmente blanco inmaculado.

-¿Qué opinas?- Nea preguntó.

-Es muy blanco-. La niña respondió honestamente.

Nea hizo un sonido de queja antes de decir.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo el blanco?- Mientras colgaba su cabeza.

-Vamos Nea no seas así-. El conde ya se había sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa y estaba disfrutando lo que parecía ser una taza de té. –Ven siéntate-. El conde la invitó.

-Disculpen pero, ¿quiénes son ustedes?- La niña preguntó.

-Pensé que ya nos habíamos presentado-. El Conde respondió sin mala intención.

-No, me refiero, ¿qué son ustedes?- La pregunta venia de la extraña apariencia del conde y que el llamado Nea no parecía encontrarla extraña.

-Descuida pronto recordaras todo-. Nea respondió en lugar del Conde al mismo tiempo que le servía una taza a ella.

-Gracias-. La niña agradeció y le dio un sorbo.

-¿Qué tal?- Nea preguntó sonriendo.

-Está bueno-.

-Qué alivio-. Parecía como si le hubieran sacado un peso de encima en cuanto escuchó la respuesta.

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que recordare?-

-Muchas cosas, debería pasar dentro de poco-. El Conde respondió. -¿Deseas hacer algo mientras esperamos?-

La niña pensó un momento mientras observaba la habitación.

-¿Ese piano funciona?-

-Sí, es mío- Nea respondió al parecer orgulloso.

-¿Puedes tocar una canción?-

Nea pareció sorprendido que eso quisiera hacer pero asintió y se fue a sentar en el piano.

-Qué alegría, ya no puedo oírte tocar muy seguido-. El conde dijo alegremente y reclinándose sobre su silla.

Luego de acomodarse Nea comenzó a tocar el piano y luego de tocar un par de notas también comenzó a cantar.

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume  
yume...  
gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umareochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshi tsuki ga  
ikutsu inoi wo tsuchi he kaeshitemo

soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume  
yume...  
gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umareochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshi tsuki ga  
ikutsu inoi wo tsuchi he kaeshitemo  
watachi wa inoritsudzukeru  
dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo

El tocó la última nota y luego se levantó.

-¿Qué opinas?- Preguntó alegremente.

La niña estaba a punto de responder cuando su cabeza empezó a doler de tal forma que tuvo que sostenérsela.

-Me temía esto-. El Conde dijo. –Parece que tu transformación no será pacifica, te pondré a dormir hasta que termine-. Habiendo dicho esto le dio un golpecito en la frente con su paraguas y de inmediato se quedó dormida.

-Realmente no es una experiencia agradable-. Nea mencionó probablemente recordando cuando se convirtió en un Noé.

-Descuida, tan solo debemos esperar-. El Conde respondió.

-Por cierto Conde-. Nea le habló pero con un tono que parecía más bien amenazante. -¿Por qué no hizo eso durante mi transformación?-

El Conde se limitó a desviar la mirada.

* * *

En la consciencia de la niña.

La niña se encontraba flotando en un espacio negro.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto a la nada.

-Hola-. Una voz le respondió.

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿Quién eres tú?- La voz le preguntó en respuesta.

-Yo soy…- La niña trato de responder pero no parecía recordar su propio nombre.

-Yo también soy…- La voz respondió de la misma manera.

-Eso no tiene sentido-. La niña dijo a la voz.

-Descuida pronto lo tendrá-. Y con esa frase la voz desapareció.

La niña intento ver si volvía a hablar pero no sirvió de nada por lo que se resignó a esperar y luego de que empezaba a cansarse de eso una luz apareció cegándola.

-Te dije que pronto tendría sentido-. La niña volvió a oír la voz antes que todo se volviera blanco.

* * *

En el cuarto.

El Conde y Nea parecían estar jugando a las Damas con la niña recostada en el sillón.

-Ne Conde, ¿cree que falta mucho?- Nea preguntó pareciendo aburrido.

-Descuida, ya pasaron tres días no debería faltar mucho ahora-. El Conde respondió antes de mover ficha 'tomando' tres de las fichas de Nea.

Nea estaba a punto de quejarse cuando la niña se movió.

-Hey conde-. Nea señaló a la niña.

-Oh parece que ya se despertó-

La niña se incorporó en el sillón, ahora pareciéndose más a Nea, su piel se había tornado gris y sus ojos amarillos, aun permanecían en su frente los estigmas.

-¿Lo ves?- El Conde dijo alegre. –Te dijimos que pronto lo recordarías todo-.

La niña asintió.

-Es cierto Conde del Milenio-. Dijo antes de ponerse de pie.

-Oh ahora que lo pienso, todavía no te preguntamos tu nombre-. Nea dijo dándose cuenta por primera vez de eso.

-Ara, creo que se me olvido-. El Conde respondió restándole importancia al asuntó. -¿Cómo deberíamos llamarte?-

La niña sonrió y respondió. –Díganme Road-

-Muy bien, mucho gusto Road-. Nea dijo antes de abrir una puerta que parecía llevar a una especia de comedor. –Ven te presentaremos al resto de la familia- Road fue hacia la puerta de la que se podía ver 11 figuras sentadas en esa mesa.

Fin del flashback

* * *

-Y así fue que me volví parte de la familia Noé-. Road le dijo a Tikki quien había empezado a fumar un cigarrillo a la mitad de la historia.

-Ya veo, parecía que el Catorceavo se llevaba bien con el Conde, ¿por qué lo traicionaría?-

-Tikki- Road le medio grito con tono de queja. –Se suponía que te estaba contando de mí no de Nea-

-Perdón, perdón solo me dio curiosidad- Tikki se disculpó antes que Road empezara un berrinche antes de levantarse. –Creo que ya debe haber pasado suficiente tiempo, dime que paso con ese corredor luego- Tikki dijo saludándola con una mano.

-Hai, hai-

Luego que Tikki se fue Road bajo de la silla y volvió a mirar hacia la pantalla.

-Realmente, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- Road preguntó con algo de tristeza.

* * *

Flashback.

Road está de pie con los cuerpos de los demás Noé a su alrededor.

-¿¡Por qué, por qué Nea?!- Ella gritó.

-Lo siento Road- Nea dijo levantando una espada. -Adiós-.

Antes que la espada bajara otra espada lo atravesó por la espalda.

-NEEEEEEEAAAA- El Conde le gritó.

-Maldición-. Nea dijo en voz alta antes que una puerta blanca se abriera.

-No escaparas- El conde lo persiguió por la puerta dejando a Road sola con los cuerpos de los demás Noé a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué?- Road se preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. –Tú te llevabas bien con todos, Toraido siempre quería entrenar con la espada, jugabas partidas de ajedrez con Wisely, hasta ayudabas a Maitora con sus investigaciones-. Mientras seguía recordando como Nea se llevaba con los demás sintió como otro miembro de su familia moría.

-Así que el Conde ganó- Road dijo con más lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

Fin del flashback.

* * *

-¿Por qué Nea?- Road se preguntó mientras abrazaba sus rodillas sabiendo que tal vez nunca le responda la razón.

* * *

 **Y acá esta mi intento de escribir tragedia, como dije antes es mi primera vez escribiendo algo así y también escribiendo algo de Road así que tampoco espero que este muy bien hecho pero voy a dejar que ustedes, los que leen, decidan.**

 **Recuerden que si tienen algún consejo estoy más que feliz de escucharlos.**

 **También acá les dejo todas las palabras en japonés que use en caso que no las conozcan:**

 **Oba-chan: Una forma de llamar a tu abuela o a una mujer de edad avanzada.**

 **Urusai: Literalmente 'cállate'.**

 **Otou-sama y Oka-sama: forma respetuosa de llamar a tu padre y madre respectivamente.**

 **Ojou-san: Creo que depende un poco del contexto, en este caso es una forma de llamar a una niña.**

 **Hai: Significaría 'si' o 'de acuerdo', cuando se escribe dos veces es como decir 'Ok, ok'.**

 **Creo que eso es todo.**

 **Como siempre, nos leemos.**


End file.
